queenfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Queen
Présentation Queen est un groupe de Rock crée en 1970 par Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor et Brian May. Au départ, il portait le nom de "Smile" est était composé de Tim Staffel, Roger Taylor et Brian May. Ensuite, Tim Staffel quittera le groupe pour laisser sa place au bassiste John Deacon et au chanteur Freddie Mercury qui s’appelait encore Farrokh Bulsara à ce moment-là. Le groupe se fait renommé "Queen". Il faudra trois albums pour que Queen puisse être qualifier de "célèbre". Lorsque leur quatrième album sort, Queen devient une vraie star. Et quand le sixième sort, le groupe devient encore plus populaire. Dans les années 80, Queen devient même une "légende' et participe à un concert phénoménal, le Live Aid le 13 juillet 1985, à Wembley. La star Freddie Mercury décèdera du Sida le 24 novembre 1991. Vingt-sept ans plus tard, le groupe Queen et ses membres sont toujours des stars, et même des légendes. Smile En 196, Brian May fonde avec Tim Staffel et RogerTaylor le groupe Smile. Brian May a fait lui-même sa guitare électrique avec l'aide de son père. Tim Staffel est bassiste et chanteur. Farrokh Bulsara, dont le surnom est "Freddie" fait ses études au Ealing Art College, une grande école d'art. C'est là-bas qu'il rencontre Tim, chanteur et bassiste de Smile, les deux jeunes hommes se lie d'amitié. Freddie se propose pour être chanteur de Smile mais le groupe n'a pas besoin de deux chanteurs, Tim suffit. Freddie devient ami avec Roger et Brian, les deux autres membres de Smile. Pour gagner de l'argent, Roger, Tim, Brian et Freddie vendent souvent des habits au marché. Smile n'a toujours pas besoin de chanteur. Un jour, Freddie finit ses études d'arts et peut donc quitter l'Ealing Art College. Il essaie plusieurs groupes de rock mais abandonne vite dans chaque groupe : aucun ne convient à sa personnalité excentrique et à sa créativité. En 1970, Tim Staffel quitte Smile car il pense quele groupe a peu de chance de réussir dans la musique, il décide de quitter Smile pour un groupe de pop. Freddie peut donc le remplacer au chant. Mais comme il ne sait pas jouer de la basse, le groupe recrute John Deacon à la basse. Freddie Bulsara pourra aussi jouer du piano dans les morceaux où cet instrument apparaîtra. Le début de Queen et de la Célébrité (1970-1974) Freddie renomme Smile "Queen" ce qui veut dire "Reine" , en anglais, "Queen" a une connotation homosexuelle, une "queen" est un homosexuel efféminé, une "folle" en français, ce nom provoque et choque mais il est un bon moyen de se faire remarquer. Freddie dessine le logo de Queen, qui fait penser au moyen-âge. En 1973, Queen est repéré par le futur manager du groupe, John Reid. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la Rockstar Elton John. Queen fait paraître son premier album qui porte simplement le nom Queen . Dans cet album, on peut trouvé deux titres devenu populaire des années après la sortie : Seven seas of rhye ''(qui existe sur cet album, mais seulement un version instrumental) et ''Keep yourself alive. ''Leur album est bien noté par les critiques, mais il se vend mal à beaucoup d'endroits. En Angleterre, il ne marche pas extrêmement bien, mais il marche assez bien quand même. Queen remporte quand même un disque d'or. Freddie Bulsara s'est trouvé un nom de famille de scène, il s'agit de "Mercury" il le tient de l'une des chansons de leur album où il dit le mot "Mercury". Il devient donc Freddie Mercury. Queen retente sa chance en fin 1973, avec leur nouvel album ''Queen II. Il ne se vend pas mieux que le premier et comporte la version chantée de Seven seas of rhye. Mais Queen ne perd pas espoir et fait paraître l'album Sheer Heart Attack ''en 1974. Et l'album se vend beaucoup mieux, Queen se fait connaître dans d'autres pays que l'Angleterre grâce à cet album. C'est le morceau ''Killer Queen qui est populaire c'est celui-là qui les rend célèbre. Queen fait une tournée en Amérique. Depuis 1970, Mary Austin et la compagne de Freddie Mercury. Ils deviennent vraiment célèbres ! (1975-1976) En 1975, Queen décide de faire paraître un album qui portera le nom de "A night at the opera". Freddie a une idée excentrique : inventer une chanson de rock et d'opéra ! Queen passe un mois et demi a enregistré la chanson Bohemian Rhapsody, la chanson qui contient de l'opéra et du rock. Mais ce n'est tout ! Cette chanson dur six minutes ! Lorsque Queen présente leur album à Ray Foster, celui-ci leur dit qu'ils n'ont pas fait ce qu'il fallait, que cette chanson est un désastre que les radios ne passeront jamais. Mais Freddie, Roger, John et Brian savent que cette chanson est loin d'être un désastre. Il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre, ce quelqu'un c'est Kenny Everett. Kenny est très enthousiasmé par Bohemian Rhapsody. Kenny promet aux Queen de ne pas passer la chanson sur sa radio avant que la chanson sorte officiellement. Mais Kenny "a la main qui glisse" et il passe donc la chanson quatorze fois en deux jours ! Bohemian Rhapsody est un véritable succès. Le clip de cette chanson devient très célèbre. Queen devient très célèbre grâce à Bohemian Rhapsody. L'album A Night at the Opera sort. Peu de temps après Freddie Mercury découvre son homosexualité. Il ne ressent plus de sentiments amoureux pour Mary Austin, sa compagne. Ils prennent donc la décision de séparer en 1976. Mais ils sont toujours très amis et s'aime beaucoup, mais Freddie n'est plus amoureux de Mary. C'est cette même année que Queen sort l'album A Day at the Races, cet album marche bien et la chanson la plus populaire de l'album est sans aucun doute Somebody to Love mais Good old-fashionned lover boy et Tie your mother dawn sont connus elles aussi mais beaucoup moins que Somebody to Love. C'est là que Queen devient vraiment célèbre. Le début des fêtes sans fins (1977-1979) En 1977, Queen entame une tournée de trois mois aux États-Unis. Le prochain titre à sortir est We Are The Champions. La chanson est mal reçue par les critiques, car en cette année 1977, le punk se déchaîne et tente de laisser paraître ringard tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Cette chanson est plutôt porteuse d'espoir, plutôt vibrante, très harmonique et loin des préoccupation de la presse anglaise. Mais au final, c'est le public qui va faire que cette chanson va avoir du succès ou ne va pas en avoir. Très vite, les fans s'emparent de cette chanson. Écrite par Freddie, We Are The champions va devenir numéros deux des charts autant en Angleterre qu'aux États-Unis. Ce titre a la particularité de sortir un double single. L'autre face du disque comporte une autre chanson à grand succès, ''We Will Rock You''. D'habitude, une face A d'un single est mise en avant par les radio et les émissions télévisées et la face B considéré comme "plus faible", mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas le cas. La face A avec le titre We Are The champions et aussi populaire que la face B avec We Will Rock You. We are The Champions et We Will Rock You deviendront des hymnes, les deux chansons les plus populaires de Queen. We Are The Champions sera passé souvent lors d'une victoire d'une coupe de foot, mais aussi de rugby et de beaucoup d'autres sports. Cette chanson La ''chanson de la victoire. Pour le moment, Queen enregistre un nouvel album, [[News of the World|''News of the World]], l'album le plus rock du groupe. Mike Stone sera le producteur de cet album. Le punk est donc très populaire en 1977, et les Six Pistols, un groupe de punk sont les grands rivaux de Queen. La pochette du disque est dessiné par un célèbre dessinateur américain, Frank Kelly Freas un grand amateur de musique classique. L'album sort au mois d'octobre. L'album ''News of the World'' sera quatre fois disque de platine aux Etats-Unis, et se vendra à plus de dix millions d'exemplaires, un chiffre que Queen n'atteindra plus jamais après cela. Queen est devenu grâce à cet album une grande star. Ce groupe est désormais d'une telle envergure qu'il leur faut un nouveau manager, John Reid n'est pas assez présent pour Queen ces derniers mois et le groupe de rock a besoin d'un manager à plein temps. Pete Brown deviendra leur manager. Au mois de Janvier 1978, au Midem de Cannes alors que We will rock you a été numéros un en France pendant plus de trois mois, Queen reçoit un prix couronnant son oeuvre. La France aime Queen, bien qu'elle y ait mis un peu de temps, et le fait savoir. C'est à Montreux, en Suisse, une ville célèbre pour son festival de musique mais aussi pour son incroyable studio d'enregistrement, le Mountain Studios que le groupe se rend pour démarrer le travail de leur nouvel album. Depuis 1975, Freddie adore faire la fête. Mais depuis 1977, il en abuse et aime beaucoup les grandes fêtes qui dégoulinent d'alcool, débordent de drogues et pleuvent en sexe. Le prochain single de Queen comprend la face A avec ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' et la face B avec ''Bicycle Race''. En novembre 1978, leur nouvel album, ''Jazz'' sort et devient numéros deux des charts, il y reste vingt-sept semaines. C'est énorme ! Jazz est un album assez électrique comprenant des morceaux Disco, Hard-Rock et Country. L'album rend Queen encore plus populaire comme chaque album, mais cela inquiète Freddie qui pense que cela est peut-être le sommet de l'immense de Queen et qu'ensuite cela sera une grande descende dans l’impopularité. Mais Freddie ne compte pas pour autant s'en arrêter là. Ne pas aller plus haut serait dommage. Catégorie:Queen Catégorie:Rock Catégorie:Groupes de musiques